History of Prifddinas
Prifddinas (pronounced prive-THEE-nuss by Jagex and priv-THEE-nass in Welsh meaning "the capital") is the greatest city of the elves, located just north of Isafdar, and the capital of Tirannwn. Prifddinas is known to be the oldest settlement, being made in the first age. It has a history of the longest civil war lasting three ages. Seren/Baxtorian era *Seren helped built the city for the elves, giving them a home. *During the Gods War era, the elves managed to construct a better wall and warded off any enemies at the underground passage and Arandar, the overground pass leading into Tirannwn. *Guthix ended the war, forcing Seren to shatter herself to ensure that her elves live. *Baxtorian took over for the elves and established a kingdom while being in war with Kandarin during the time. *The Iorwerth clan had taken over Tirannwn, and the city, forcing the other clans out. *Baxtorian hid after his failed attempt to defeat the Iorwerth lord and the forces. *With the clan leaders, Baxtorian managed to seal the city into a seed. Iorwerth era *The Iorwerth established a camp in the crater and outside the walls. *The leaders of each clan went into hiding. With the city locked away, the civil war became a stalemate. *In the sixth age the elven lords, including a rebel Iorwerth, helped the Adventurer fight the Dark Lord and regrow the city. Elven Council era * After the regrowth of the city, the eight clan leaders has opened its gate to all races, including humans and gnomes. * Several years later the city shook, with its crystals that it is made of, all pointing towards the tower of voices. With the help of the World Guardian, they managed to restore Seren and save the city from a possible destruction. * After the event of Sliske's endgame, the council of elves became rather busy with preparation with a possible attack on the city certain factions of the gods. * The council formed a second branch, one that would allow representatives of each clan to speak for the council, making them the public figure in charge. * Gwernfyl had agreed to represent the Cadarn clan and recruited other elves who were willing to take the responsibility to help the city. * The City's defenses were improved enough, giving more manpower on the Iorwerth camp, and Arandar, the overground pass leading into Tirannwn. Amlodd would also aid the defenses by having some animals help scout Tirannwn and further east. The council also came into an agreement for the city to remain open to the public, with the aid of Trahaearn and Ithell to improve the defenses of Arandar and the city itself. * The council had overheard of rogue Iorwerth captain forming a sinister scheme surrounding Gielinor, and in response, they attempt to keep a better eye on him. State of Tirannwn Proclamation of the Assembly Following the conclusion of the Elven Civil War, the Elven Council of Elders soon realized that the reconstruction and governance of Prifddinas would upsurp far too many resources and time for them to retain order across Tirannwn, without a much larger legislation and administration complex. There was also anxiety about dividing up too much executive power to small groups, in fear of another Great Divide. Therefore a compromise was agreed upon. On the 1st of Novtumber, it was decreed that governance of the majority of Tirannwn was to be devolved to a public forum: The Great Assembly. Any free elf of any clan or creed could debate within the Assembly, proposing laws that then their peers could legislate with a popular vote. To ensure order, the position of Chancellor was created as a Head of State, with limited executive power to handle important affairs of state. A new civil guard, the Gwarchod, was also commissioned to enforce the law, under the command of an elected Prifarch. Wintumber, Year 6 *Cynfor Elis of Clan Meliyr, a prominent courtier and veteran of the Civil War, is appointed as the first Chancellor of Tirannwn by the Elven Council of Elders. *Chancellor Cynfor declines to nominate a Prifarch, as he believes he cannot secure the majority until the Assembly is more cohesive. *Chancellor Cynfor hires Hiraeth Ithell as his personal assistant. *The Chancellor and Hiraeth attend the Coronation of King Jacob Delvar the First. They give the King a Crystal Challace as a coronation gift, in an attempt to curry favor with Emperor Vekon of the Holy Kandar Empire. *The Chancellor. upon his return to Priffidnas, publicly commits to begin the cleanup and disposal of war debris across Tirannwn, to make the rebuilding process quicker and safer. This is despite knowing that the state already has a huge backlog and limited disposal methods. Arms Deal with Asgarnia Cynfor Elis, wanting to secure vital raw materials for the rebuilding efforts, issued open invitations to the leaders of various States, to an event in Lletya on the 37th of Novtumber. Despite this, only three attendees arrive: *Anjez Gotar, General Secretary of the Federal Republic of the Arc *King Pyro I, of the Kingdom of Forinthry *King-apparent Jeoffrey Halvorsson, of the Kingdom of Asgarnia Anjez, however, departs early, without purchasing any Redberry Wine he became intoxicated from. During the evening, the Kings discuss with the Chancellor about the worsening state in Asgarnia following the revolution that overthrew the previous king, and how his militia is underarmed to handle a potential backlash by either Kandar or other political factions. Sensing an opportunity, the Chancellor proposes selling Crystal Weapons, used in the Elven Civil War and bloodsoaked with elven blood, to Jeoffrey in return for the materials he needs. Knowing that any trade deal with Asgarnia would upset the Holy Kandar Empire, Cynfor offers Pyro a 30% share in the 10 Million Gold Piece deal, for his assistance in smuggling the goods from Tirannwn, through Forinthry, and delivered into Asgarnia. Agreeing upon it, Hiraeth attempts to object to the deal but is dismissed by the chancellor to draft out the agreement papers. The trio sign and seal the document later that night. Within 72 hours, Gwarchod had packed up the first shipment and delivered it to Port Tyras, for human ships to deliver. Within a fortnight, all crystal weapons where delivered, and the State of Tirannwn received seven million gold's worth of Ore promissory notes, as well as some unique dwarven schematics the Gwarchod are attempting to militarize. Category:Elf Category:In-Character History